


Smoke

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto just wanted to grow up a little faster





	

The crumbling sidewalk was hard on his bottom but Naruto ignored it as much as he could as he fought to inhale the smoke like he had seen. His fingers trembled, his breath caught at the disgusting taste and his body fought with him eager to expel what it had just inhaled.

But Naruto was determined not to give up. His fingers trembled harder and his body shook as he tried to fight the need to cough but sadly enough the need to cough won and his body shook as he wheezed. His head felt light from the struggle to hold in the cough and the smell from the cigarette was anything but tantalizing.

But he still held onto it. Naruto coughed and waited for his body to relax before he brought the cigarette to his shaky lips again.

“What are you doing?” Came from above him. Naruto startled and nearly dropped the cigarette. As it was he burned his thumb causing him to flinch as he stared at the roof above him.

Cross legged, a dark blue scarf covering his mouth a curious look in his dark eyes as he peered over the roof edge was Kakashi. Naruto had no idea how the man got onto the shed’s roof. No idea how long he had been there but seeing one of his Dad’s former students was the last thing he wanted.

He huffed and tried to get comfortable on the sidewalk again but Kakashi leaned further over the edge his shadow covering him. Naruto twitched and concentrated on the unlit end of the cigarette. His breaths steady he leaned over to take it into his mouth again when silver hair blocked his vision.

He yelped and threw the cigarette in Kakashi’s general vicinity in shock over the man suddenly appearing in his vision. He hated how quick and silent the man could move sometimes. There had been no warning. Kakashi had just been there. And he hated how the man had no sense of personal space. Usually cheerfully invading clearly drawn boundaries.

“Well isn’t this naughty.” Kakashi murmured as he examined the cigarette. Naruto refused to be embarrassed as Kakashi examined it. “Aren’t you a little young for this?” Kakashi’s scarf dipped as Kakashi stood back up the cigarette safety between his index and thumb.

“Shut up.” Naruto grumbled. He took a chance and stopped over to the older man. Kakashi allowed him to take the cigarette back. “I’m not a child.” He certainly was not. He was tired of everyone fawning and making him out to be some sort of child when he was not.

Even those in his age group got more respect than he did. There was so many conflicting expectations on him it made him angry. And his Father was the worse. Rarely home and when he was he acted as though Naruto was too dumb to understand anything. Naruto knew being the mayor was hard but his Dad made it sound like an impossible task.

And of course not being the perfect carbon copy of his Dad disappointed people too. There was no way to win. Especially not when he was seen as some sort of child. He just wanted to grow up. So everyone could see he was strong in his own right.

“You’re not a child?” Kakashi questioned. “Well I didn’t know I was gone that long.” The man mused. Naruto retook his seat on the sidewalk and ignored when Kakashi crouched down to stare at him. Naruto had fished out another cigarette from his pocket when Kakashi continued. “I missed the red rice and everything. Naruto’s a man huh.”

“What the hell?” Naruto spluttered. Who even talked about those sort of things anymore. On top of that he had the feeling Kakashi was aiming for something different to Naruto’s version of what being an adult meant.

“So when was it?” Kakashi’s dark eyes were curious. “When did it happen?”

“When did what happen.” Naruto asked suspiciously.

“You know. That.” Kakashi winked. “Or you didn’t get that far?” Kakashi waved his pinkie at him and Naruto seethed. “Okay so you didn’t get that far. So _that_ happened instead. Kushina-san must be so proud. Obito and Rin must have celebrated the desecration of your sheet. After all they did do that to the first one you ruined. Ahh the red rice must have been great.”

Naruto caught some of what Kakashi was implying but to his shame the others sped over his head with not a change in speed. His lighter and the new cigarette hung limply in his hands as he blinked at the silver haired man.

“Not that either?” Kakashi asked softly.

“Why are you even here.” Naruto clenched his hands around the lighter and cigarette. “Shouldn’t you be out with Obito nii-chan and Rin nee-chan?”

“By your logic shouldn’t you be out and about with Sasuke and Sakura?” Kakashi shrugged.

“I wanted to be alone.” Naruto mumbled.

“So did I.” Kakashi admitted. “Besides. They won’t miss me until breakfast.” Naruto stared at Kakashi because it was around dinner now.

“Just go away.” Naruto snapped. He lit the new cigarette and was elated that he got it to burn properly on his first try. “Don’t get in my way Kakashi.”

“I can’t tell you what to do am I right?” Kakashi chuckled. “See, this is why you’re a little punk.” The cigarette was effortlessly snatched from his hands and before Naruto could snarl anything Kakashi had raised it to his own lips.

Naruto wanted the scarf to catch fire. Something, anything but instead Kakashi smirked at him as he took a puff. He turned his head away to release the smoke. Effortlessly with no coughing or any change to his demeanour. Naruto wanted the ashes to fall onto Kakashi’s white woolly sweater but nothing of the sort happened.

“If doing adult things make you an adult.” Kakashi murmured as he exhaled slowly. “Can I be the one to make you an adult?” Naruto’s brows wrinkled in confusion but Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his jacket pulling him off balance. His eyes widened when his lips crashed into Kakashi’s and when it went from a crashing of lips to a real kiss his eyes closed and he groaned.

It was not as if his preferences were hidden anyway. But this. This was unexpected. _Can I be the one to make you an adult?_ The words echoed in his mind even as Kakashi deepened the kiss Naruto’s tongue tangling with his. Breathless he broke the kiss to find Kakashi holding the cigarette to his lips.

“What the hell?” He breathed. He wanted to take the lit cigarette but another part of him wanted to kiss Kakashi again. “That was my first kiss!”

“I thought you wanted to grow up.” Kakashi smiled and Naruto’s heart dipped at how the man’s lips turned up. “I’m just helping.” Naruto eyed him again suspiciously. “Well I have my reasons. But you want to grow up. I want you to grow up.” Kakashi crushed the cigarette between his fingers. “But let’s wait a bit before we try something like this. And you’re an adult now right?”

The next kiss was heated but teasing. Naruto did not know why but by the time Kakashi broke it off his ears were burning and he desperately wanted to hide his face. “Guess it’s the special rice tonight.” Kakashi teased. “I stole Naruto’s first kiss.”


End file.
